Unexpectedly Planned
by All the Lines and the Roses
Summary: Just 3 normal girls, but what changes in their lives is something huge. As 15 year olds they had a dream -more like a scheme- and now Pam, Daphne and Bianca are slowly watching it happen but what happens when there's an unexpected surprise that would completely lead them the wrong way.


Hey everyone! It's Mel here! So its been how many LONG years since i last posted and i really REALLY REAAALLY am sorry i was dead for that long but i promise you guys that from now on i'll be updating every Sat- Philippine time! SO, to those of you who read Can't Stop the Love, i am discontinuing it till i have the gutts to redo it and fix EVERYTHING about it because come to look at it was.. still am a horrible writer! WARNING: This has a certain group that you people may NOT be interested in! AHEMAAHEEM. Not that I'm obsessed or anything but ya know me and my friends just find it fun.. ENJOY!

DISCLAIMER: I do not own the certain people in this fanfic! Except for the OC's but yeah! ENJOY! AND please review and tell me i got WAY better! HAHA.

* * *

Unexpectedly Planned

It's been 4 years since we first landed in the music industry. And just to make things clear we haven't really gotten our 'big break' yet. I repeat _yet_.

From our 4 years of training we've experienced we met Mia, our vocal teacher and probably our manager since she'd book us gigs and basically she was the one who helped us get to where we are now. Asana -her assistant- is ours as well. She takes over situations we need Mia in when she'd call in late or absent, then we have Mike our awesome gay hairstylist and make up artist that we met exactly two years ago. So that's our whole team. Not as big as other manegements but it was good enough.

"Hey, Mia called," I said entering the kitchen seeing Bianca opening the fridge and Daphne sitting by the kitchen island reading a book

"She's asking if we could drop by the studio later." I said looking at them

"Huh?" Daphne asked looking up as i approached the island and sat on it, i rolled my eyes and said in a lazy voice"Mia asked if we could go to the studio." I said and she mouthed a silent 'oh'

"Bianca?" I said looking at the girl who stuffed her mouth with who knows what "Iw'm Gbwame."

"I'll take that as a yes." I said as i hopped of the island and texted Mia "I'll text her, get ready we're leaving in a few!" I said in a sing song voice as i headed up stairs

We lived together, ever since we decided to start a getting famous scheme that Bianca and I thought over Skype. Just a random thought and the main idea was just to get certain boy groups jealous and to feel what its like for just a day, but well it's been going on for 4 years and we got more then we expected. I ran up the stairs of our 2 floor penthouse that had 5 rooms, Bianca's, Daphne's and my room, a guest room and an entertainment room or whatever. It's just an extra room we have and stay in for random things.

I entered my room and threw my phone on my bed that had a black french railing, and pastel colored sheets on, the wall had henna designs that branch out and fade to a little girl (Alice) sitting by a tree looking at the rabbit in black. I have a strange addiction for certain things, one moment i'll be addicted to Alice in wonderland the next i'll go crazy for polka dots.. in front was a wall made of glass with white cloth covering it and at the moment is tied with purple ribbons, then sitting by the window was a bean bag with a table that held all my magazine's and anything related to fashion and the other my books while under it we're baskets that held random things like stuff toys or old clothes i could change, then to my left was a wall that has 2 doors one is my closet and the other is my bathroom, then i just had a white victorian vintage like desk that had my sketch pads, pencils and whatever i needed near by and a pin board on top to hold the sketches or pictures i wanted to take note of. i ran to my closet and opened it, i breathed in its smell of cherry blossoms and walked in looking at each rack, i admit i am an addict for clothes but i'm a girl. So what. I took whatever i felt like wearing and walked back to my room, i closed the door and saw Daphne standing by the door way.

"Hey can i borrow your shirt?" Daphne asked and i just nodded

"Which one?" I asked going back to my closet

"The one you bought in Zara last week." She said called, i went thorough my clothes and grabbed the black tank top that had a peter pan collar with studs on it. "Here!" I said as i handed it to Daphne who smiled

"Ahh! ts cuter then i thought!" She said and i just laughed and watched her walk away, Daphne and i have been sharing clothes for the past few years. Bianca told us to have just one closet for both of us but it was such a big fuss to have the top floor renovated just for a walk in closet that we both already have in our own rooms. I took a quick shower and changed to my outfit, a hot pink tank that i tucked in a pair of floral shorts. I wore brown wedges and grabbed my brown purse and headed off.

Bianca's POV

"HURRY UP SLOW POKES."I yelled at them and i heard Daphne run downstairs

"Where's Pam?" I asked the girl who was fiddling with her purse "She's-"

"HERE!" I heard Pam yells she took out the keys from her pocket

"I CALL SHOTGUN." I said and Daphne stared at me in disbelief

"Seriously?"

"Yes, I'm serious." Daphne just whispered a whatever and walked off

"WE'RE HERE!" I yelled once again as we entered the studio

"Bianca i will go deaf if you keep on yelling." Pam said stretching her ear

"Hey!" I heard Mia call as she approached us

"So what was so urgent that you wanted us down here?" Pam asked and I looked at Mia

"Yeah what's up?" I asked

"You have a meeting today." Mia said and she smiled and gave us a look

"A meeting?" I asked and Mia nodded

"With who? Is it a record label?! A manager? WHAT?!" Daphne asked getting excited

"Its with a group, that you'll be excited to see." Mia said as she led the way, we followed her wondering where and who and all those questions just kept on flowing in our heads till Mia went into a sudden halt.

"The only group i'd be tots excited about is One Direction but like that would happen right?" Mia turned and smiled "Now these people are very important, they are a famous group and i think you'll be excited about this." I said looking a Mia who just opened the door, at first i was confused i mean what the heck is Mia talking about like One Direction would be here _right_?

I looked up and we all entered the room to see a group of boys listening to a man who was holding his phone up talking but stopped and looked at us as soon as we entered and soon the 5 boys did the same. _Wrong_

I gasped in shock and i couldn't hold it in but i had too, i took Pam's hand and held it tightly, i felt Pam nudge me several times but she stopped as soon as my grip tightened.

"Shi-" But before i could finish Mia covered my mouth and Pam was bitting her lip either because of her excitement or because i was crushing her bones.

"Ohmygosh." Daphne said in shock

"Hello there!" I heard the man who was talking to One Direction which made me snap out of my fangirl state

"Um, B-bianca-" I heard Pam say and i looked at her confused seeing her eyes water and i looked down at my hands "OH." I said as i let go and the girl cried out in pain and shook her hand and held it close to her chest as she tried her best to keep in her tears. Poor Pam.

"So you must be Trinity right?" The man said and all we could do was nod in reply

"Well, my name is Dave. I'm their manager." He said and smiled

"Well i expect you know these boys already so i guess i'll leave you guys be, Mia?" He said to the girl who nodded and lead herself out to leave us alone

"Could you just hold on-" Pam said ignoring the fact that her eyes we're watery "-for a second. We just need to talk to Mia." She said and looked at everyone and back at Dave "Alone. By ourselves. Because apparently we weren't informed about -ahem- " Pam said pausing for a moment to look at Mia "her plans." She continued still looking at Mia who was ignoring her stare

"Oh sure." He said and she smiled and looked at me and Daphne as she grabbed Mia's arm casually but later dragged her out the room

"Why didn't you tell us it was One Direction?!" I said freaking out, i mean who wouldn't?

"More importantly why didn't you tell us about this whole situation a week before! Not a few seconds before!" Daphne said "Its no biggie!" Mia said and we just looked at her

"Yeah but you could have warned us!" Daphne said

"Just go in and talk to them!" Mia say pushing us and i turned around "Not till you explain!" I continued and crossed my arms

"Bianca was suppose to be making Niall jelly with a piece of fried chicken!" Pam continued and i stared ar her in disbelief

_"Why_ would you say that?!" I said looking at her

"Your the one who thought of it!" She replied and i rolled my eyes

"It was just a joke! Like you wouldn't do that with Harry!"

"Oh i wouldn't!"

"No you would!"

"Im not a food addict like you!"

"You?"

_"Not_ a food addict?!"

"Yeah you'd kill just to get the last piece of candy!"

"Everyonelikes candy!"

"My mom doesn't!"

"Since when did your mom get into this!"

"Since i mentioned her name!"

"You _didn't_ mention her name!"

"I said '_mom_' its good enough!"

"No its not! Mom is what you call her personally, name is what everyone calls her."

"Its the same banana!" Pam said and I glared at her

"Oh don't banana me!" I said and she raised a brow

"Just because you don't like bananas doesn't mean you have to get mad!"

"I'm not mad!" I said and she crossed her arms

"Then why are you yelling?"

"I'm yelling because I'm annoyed!"

"Same thing!"

"No! Mad is when your angry at someone and annoyed is when you can't stand what the person is doing!"

"Whatever it doesn't matter!" She said trying to dismiss it

"Yes it does!"

_"Look_ at the dictionary then!"

"I don't have one!"

"Then get one!"

"There's none!"

"Then check your touch! There's a dictionary app there!" Pam said pointing at my bag and i narrowed my eyebrows

"I don't have it!"

"How can you not have it!"

"Coz i dont!"

"Then borrow!"

"Like who would bring it!"

"Uh you used to!"

"Yeah used to!" I pointed out annoyed

"Then borrow Daphne's!"

"She doesn't have it!"

"How are you so sure! Did you ask?!" She said referring to the girl who was just standing there looking around ignoring our arguments

"Yeah and she said no!"

"I don't believe you."

"Then ask her!"

"Fine i will! Daph do you have your touch?" Pam asked as Daph went though her purse and looked up "Uh- yea-"

"See she has it!" She said pointing it out

"No she's lying!"

"How are you so sure?"

"Coz i am!"

"Oh so now you know everything?" She said raising her brow and i rolled my eyes

"No i don't!"

"Then get the damn touch!"

"There's none!"

"Daphne has hers!"

_"No_ she doesn't!"

"Yes she does!"

"Daph hold it out!" Pam said and Daphne did as told I looked at Daphne in disbelief getting mad at Daphne this time

"LIAR!" Pam said pointing at me accusingly

"She told me earlier she didn't have it!" I said still looking at Daphne

"Well now she does."

"Daph you lied!" Daphne looked at us and sighed "No i-"

"Yeah and you lied to." Pam pointed out and i groaned

_"Everyones _a liar."

"Not everyone!"

"Aren't you a liar?"

"_God's_ not a liar." Pam pointed out and i rolled my eyes

"You didn't answer my question."

"Yes i am but not God!"

"He's not human!"

"But you said everyone!" She said narrowing her eyebrows at me "I meant humans!"

"Then Jesus and Mary!"

"They're _dead_!" I said exagerating the word 'dead'

"You didn't say living!"

"Yeah but they are dead!"

"You said human so i said-"

"ALRIGHT ENOUGH ALREADY." Mia shouted and Pam and I just stared at her

"Fine i'll shut up if she shuts up." Pam said and crossed her arms

"I'll shut up if she shuts up." I said looking away

"No you shut up." Pam said to me and i looked at her and glared

"I won't shut up till you shut up."

"Not unless you go first!"

"Well i'm not going first sister."

"Don't sister me" She said and i just looked at her amused

"I just did."

"I'm not going first thats it."

"We'll I'm not either"

"Fine then i'll keep on talking"

"_Fine_." I started

"Fine!"

"Fine!?"

"FINE."

"Whoever stops first looses!"

"Game on bitch." Pam said and i gasped

"You can't call me that!"

"I'll say it again, _bitch_."

"Oh God.." Daphne said as she leaned on the wall and sighed loudly

"Oh no you didn't."

"Oh yeah i did!"

"Bring it." I said taunting the girl who just laughed

"Oh its _on_." She said starring me down

"Your going down!"

"Not till you go down first."

"That aint happening honey"

"Honey? Really now?"

"Yeah really."

"Keep dreaming."

"If its dreaming then why am i so close to winning?"

"Coz its a dream." Pam said simply

"No its not."

"It is a dream coz that aint happening."

"Isn't it when you dream you always win?" I asked

"Well not in this one you aint."

"No I am"

"NO i am."

"NO."

"I'm winning not you, loser."

"No i'm the winner you're the loser."

"No your not."

"No i am"

"Your not."

"I am."

"_Nu-uh_!" Pam said raising her voice louder then mine

"Uh-huh!" I said getting louder ignoring the stares of Mia

"Nu-uh!"

"Uh-huh!"

"Nu-uh!"

"Uh-huh!"

"NO"

"YES"

"HELL NO" Pam said now we we're shouting

"HELL YEAH" I shouted back

"FUDGE IT I'M THE WINNER YOUR FOREVER A LONELY LOOSER."

"Look who's talking!" I said pointing it out

"You are!" Pam said in an annoyed way

"You just did!"

"You just did too!"

"You're the one who's talking!"

"See you just did!" Pam said raising her voice and i rolled my eyes

"No i didn't!"

"Yes you did!"

"Nu-uh!"

"_Uh-huh!_"

"Nu-uh!"

"Uh-huh!" Pam still insisited

"Nu-u-"

"SHUT UP ALREADY." Mia yelled like she was about to pull her hair out and Daphne just stood there watching.

"Ok change of plans- i don't even know what to change it with but just whatever- just.." Pam said trailing off

"Just smile and look pretty." I said and Daphne laughed "Are you serious?" She asked

"Do i look serious." I said and Daphne just stayed quiet

"GO." Mia said as she shoved us to the door

"You owe us one." Pam said and my face lit up

"Make that food for me!" I said before we barged in and from the corner of my eye i could see Pam falling on her bum

"You ok Pam?" Daphne asked and she just rubbed her bum as she stood up

"My butt hurts.."

"Hi!" I said to the boys who stood in front of us while Pam just stopped as she realized the boys who we're looking which caused Pam to do a soft squeel.


End file.
